probuildfreebuildfandomcom-20200213-history
High Court
High Court of Probuild The High Court of Probuild is a building in Adminland, purposed to help enforce and interpret the server rules while providing fairness to all players. The High Court is yet to be validated by DerFuher: Facepalmed. Justices The High Court of Probuild is run by DerFuhrers, known as "Justices". The Justices all act to uphold the rules in a fair manner, working together to reach the desired decision of action. The "Chief Justice" is Facepalmed, the Server Owner. Facepalmed reserves the right to take whatever action he deems necessary in the court. Operation The High Court is run as a panel of justices. Major cases will be heard by a full panel of Justices(All DerFuhrers) while some cases may only need to be heard by a single Justice(DerFuhrer). The Advocate (Player Presenting to the Court) will present the facts of the case to the panel of Justices, whom may ask any questions and clarify any points as necessary (not a common practice of real courts outside the USA). After all evidence and witnesses (if needed to be provided) are presented, the panel shall come to a decision and then take the appropriate action, resolving the case. Cases Presentable/Appeals Any case may be presented to the High Court, provided that the appropriate Legal Process has been followed. Minor cases should first be taken in the Peoples Court of Probuild, located in the Main Spawn Area. If a decision cannot be made definitively, an appeal can be made to the Supreme Court of Probuild, located in the City Spawn Area. Again, if a definitive decision can not be made, then the case shall be ajourned, to be reseated in the Supreme Court of Probuild at a later date. If, after a recommencement of an ajourned case, a definitive decision can not be made, the case can then be presented before the High Court of Probuild. The only exception of cases not going before the Peoples Court and then the Supreme Court and THEN the High Court, is if the powers of each court are insufficient to deal with the case. For example, the Peoples Court of Probuild can not trial an OverwatchCommander, nor can the Supreme Court of Probuild trial a Supreme Commander. When a case is presented before the High Court, an appeal can not be made further. The High Courts decision is final. If new evidence is presented after a trial, this evidence will be rejected. This is to prevent retrials wasting the courts time. Before making an appeal or requesting action on another player through the courts, be sure to have ALL evidence readily available and collected. Legal Representation Any person is allowed to have professional legal representation by any member of the server they choose, at any rank. If a player chooses not to have an advocate, they can represent themselves in the High Court. All players must acknowledge this prior to starting a case in any of the courts of Probuild. Category:Courts Category:Buildings Category:Rules Category:Adminland